


Waiting

by ineffablenerd



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Loyalty, Wilde Week Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: A Bard walks through an empty city
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.”
> 
> Betrayal | *Loyalty* | Blood

A Bard walks through an empty city. He doesn't know where he is, neither does he care to.

A Bard is dead. Violently killed in the pursuit of a cure for the world.

He touches his chest. It is unblemished.

There's planes to go to when you're dead. Gods to help you navigate Eternity.

Still he is here, in this strange moving city.

He is the one that has to move on. Decide to go on.

There's nothing left to do but he is not finished.  
He cannot go back, so he stays.

A Bard is waiting for his Cleric.


End file.
